bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gods Fall, and The Demons Rise Again
God's Throne Room A blonde haired man, with amber/gold eyes sat upon a throne that never belonged to him. "Power truly is orgasmic, just as I was told that very day, years ago." he wispered into the empty hall that surrounded him. Mankind could never get along with out a God watching over them, and their poor souls would be enlessly destroyed. And now Salvation rests with me, and me alone. Reaching the Soul Society to survey they damage, Sadow's eyes widened as he saw a craters and smoldering bodies everywhere in the Rukongai. "What... happened here...? Hello?" No answer. Not even a whisper. Ray and Aki were sleeping when they felt the same powerful energy as they did many years ago and got dressed. "Well i guess it's time." Aki said as she opened the senkaimon. All Ray did was look forward as he gripped his sword tightly awaiting the moment he would see his former brother once again, they both went in and arrived at the Seiretei. The man stood upright, feeling three energy levels he thought he would never feel again. "So, my friends want to play? Very well, I will grant them a swift downfall." Before leaving to greet his former comrades, he meditated on a truth he had learned. There is nothing absolute in this life. There is none perfect in this world. There is no such thing as joy in this existence. ''However, the chaos he unleashed upon the now dead souls, would have made someone think he was a monster, a killer, the very thing he dispised for his whole life. What I've Done ''Turn the page, to a little more than ten years ago. After sacrificing his friends for his new power, the young man stood in the Soul Society, shouting to the men and women who desired freedom. "Behold, I am a savior for you and your kin. This day all I want is your worship and I will spare you what is to come. Rally to my cause, noble men, humble mothers, meek children, rude teenagers, and crippled elders!" Even though the streets were packed, not many headed his calls. "What a total nut, thinking he can protect us from wars, and death and decay." some said, while others looked scared, and others still fled to the man's side. Soon after entering the Seireitei, the man was greeted by Shingami of all ranks, and they all charged him. "Foolish men, and women all. Be warned that I cannot grant you my grace if you keep this up." he said, dodging the swords, and Shikai or Bankai effects. His body came through the smoke without a scratch. "Pity, pity, pity. That's the best the largest force assembled for one man is capable of?" "Ignorant fools. You all fail to recognize the true master. Then you all will be '''punished'..."'' exclaimed the blonde man. Clasping his hands together as if he were praying for guidance, he sent forth a wave of white fire that burned the entire radias, leaving nothing but an ashey crater with him at the center, looking apathetic and annoyed. "Insects... You are all... insects..." He walked up the crater to find the Soul Society and it's denizens, cowering in fear before the mighty being. He floated high above them and looked down upon them menacingly "Worship me as your deity and as your God, and I shall bring forth happiness to you. Defy and go against me, and I shall simply swat you off... the face... of my world..." They all fell to their knees and bowed to him, chanting his name as his arms crossed. He looked at the ground in front of them and rubble came together to form a stone statue of him in his exact pose and reflection. The Shingami who were outside the blast fled, and a few knew his name. These very people fled from him, and knew his voice too well, it was ex-Shinigami, and former demon, Shade Kagekyo. Showdown of the Titan Sadow noticed Ray and Aki appearing in the distance, their Zanpakuto at the ready. He ran to greet them, hoping they weren't on Shade's side. "Hey Sadow." Aki said smiling as she went towards him, all Ray did was stand there looking at the direction where he could feel Shade. A strange sound permeated the air. It was a chilling laughter, one that was beyond a doubt that of Shade "Hello, my friends. You know I've missed you all. I'm not going to lie about it. After all, how could I forget the years we had as a team, as a family? How do you like my slaughter of the Shinigami, and saving of the humans and pluses that lived here? I find it to be quite exciting, like a new home, and a new life." Behind that friendly facade, was a monster waiting for a reason to fight. Sadow unsheathed his blades while glaring at Shade "Shade! You bastard! What have you done?!" Ray just gave a look of true anger as he drew out his sword and continued to glare at him. "Why have you done this Shade!?" Aki yelled as she was coming to tears. "A bastard I may be, for my father was taken away from me, and so was my mother. Hell, Shinigami were so afraid of me and my sister, they tore us apart. Does that answer your question?" Shade asked in a calm voice, like a father soothing his children. "Before I delve into the rest of the story, we may want to wait for the others, and my son as well. Does that seem fair to you?" again, his voice calm, but it lost it's fatherly edge as he waited for this day, the day someone would rise up to him, so he could become the example the rest of the world needed. "Eat, drink and rest for as long as you wish, and should you veiw me as a tyrant still, I will fight you all." "Titan huh? The ice man sure has gotten a bit to into that power of his." A figured spoke as he stepped out of the shadows with two others. "Yo guys." Van walked and greeted Aki with a hug as he whispered "Don't let your emotions show. A being like this would only use it against you." The second figure stepped foward "I'm with him. I should've put him down when I had the chance." Shiro walked next to Ray looking at Shade "You've changed. Someone even more diabolic than someone such as I." Shiro then turned to look back at the shadows. "Come Atsuya. This is the man we've been searching for in this horrid place for days." "I know." He had a sour look on his face "What happened...I still don't understand why you took this path after everything we went through together." He started grasping his blade "Strength is needed huh? THAT WAS A BUNCH OF BULL WASN'T IT!?" A shadow was cast on the ground, revealing yet another figure. "Why? Why did you turn yourself into... this? WHY?!?! I've lost one brother, you think that's not enough? You want me to lose BOTH my brothers?" Shirokyu was kneeling on the ground, crying. "I'll fight you if I have to in order to wake you up. You aren't like that. Behind him, another figure stepped out. "Shiro! You mastered your ways yet? Cuz we might have to use them against this psycho guy! You ready? Can you get peoples mind yet? Don't tell me you haven't!" Kite was smiling at Shade, the guy he has wanted to fight. "I finally can fight you seriously without hurting Myst eh?" "You all thought that I was a nice guy? I did this for you all, you who have suffered. I have prepared to decree my laws to the world, laws that would end murder and strife, bringing this world together in harmony. My will be done, and no one can stop me." Shade said, turning away from everyone. "If you join me, you will have a portion of control over the world, but if you disturb my world, I'll kill you all." Sadow, his rage beginning to condense in his Reiatsu, charged forth with his blades readied "YOU BASTARD!!"